wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
LIVE Hot Potatoes! (album)
"Live Hot Potatoes" is the first ever live album released by The Wiggles. It was recorded from their December 2003 tour, but was released on the 1st of January, 2005. It won the 2005 ARIA Music Award for Best Children's Album. The accompanying video was released on March 3, 2005. Tracklist #Overture (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Introduction (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (A Field, G Page) #Let's Wake Jeff Up! (Spoken) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Jeff's Favourite Instrument (Spoken) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Let's Wake Jeff Up Again! (Spoken) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Introduction (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Introduction (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Hoop-Dee-Doo #Introduction (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) #Introduction (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Rolling Down the Sandhills/Running Up the Sandhills (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Introduction (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist? (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Introduction (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Butterflies Flit (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, M Field) #Network Wiggles News (Spoken) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Where's Jeff? (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Music With Murray (Introduction) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Play Your Guitar with Murray (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #The Monkey Dance (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) #Introduction (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Central Park, New York (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay, P Paddick) #Introduction (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Here Come The Reindeer (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) #Introduction (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Fruit Salad (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Introduction (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Eagle Rock (R Wilson) #Introduction (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay, P Paddick) #Hot Potato (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) #Wiggly Christmas Medley (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, J Feliciano, J L Pierpont) #Farewell (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) Personnel * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Guitars: Murray Cook, John Field, Rex Goh * Bass: John O'Grady * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt, Dominic Lindsay, Tony Gardner * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Dominic Lindsay, Craig Abercrombie * Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist * Mixed and Mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Release Dates *Australia: January 1, 2005 *America: January 11, 2005 *UK: March 30, 2004 Trivia * This is The Wiggles' first ever live album. * The overture is longer on this album than the video itself. Here, it has more songs such as Rock-a-Bye Your Bear. * The booklet shows that Murray and Jeff's names were in the credits of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear but Anthony and Greg actually wrote it themselves. * All of the songs are arranged by The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay. * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car and Hot Potato are played in The Big Big Red Car Kiddie Ride. * This album features speaking tracks such as Jeff's Favourite Instrument. * Murray Cook plays the acoustic and electric guitars. * Rex Goh plays the electric guitar. * Greg Page plays the acoustic and electric guitars. Gallery File:LiveHotPotatoes!albumbooklet.png|Booklet Category:Wiggles albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:2005 Category:2005 albums Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums